When in Greece
by bubbleberrysurf
Summary: Annabeth Chase is gets to go with her three best friends in the world, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Piper McLean to Greece. Watch what happens when a certain Perseus Jackson turns Annabeth's plan upside down..
1. Chapter 1

When in Greece…

By bubbleberrysurf

_I do not own Percy Jackson/heroes of Olympus just some oc's no character mentioned right down. Hi! I thought of this when I was watching the sisterhood of the travelling pants and couldn't get it out me head so have to write it! Enjoy... And read my second one no hideaway Plz...Ok bye!_

chapter 1-pack up your troubles

Annabeth laughed out loud as her best friend, Thalia through a pillow into the face of her other best friend, Piper, face. "Shut up Pipes, that only happened one time!" Thalia screamed, trying to seem menacing but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as the girls chanted "Thals and Jaden sitt' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

It was a typical Friday night sleepover, at Annabeth house, with her three best friends, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean and Rachel Elizabeth Dare snuggled up in onesies drinking ambrosia hot chocolate laughing and hanging out like regular 17 year old girls.

Life was good

Rachel setting down her hands on Thalia's pillow before a full-fledged pillow fight could commence, said "Ok, c'mon guys we didn't come here to discuss Thals pathetic love life," This comment earned Rachel a stuck out tongue by Thalia, which she returned before stating, "We have to finish Annie's packing for our….." and with a very overdramatic drum roll, the three chanted (apart from Annabeth) chanted "Trip to Greece!"

This pulled her out of her sweet reality; since alas Annabeth was due to leave her sweet, sweet home in San Francisco, for a summer in Greece, for Piper's mum, Aphrodite, wedding. Yeah?

Don't get her wrong she loved Piper's mum, Aphrodite, she was sweet and gave amazing fashion advice even though Annabeth could never get around how someone as sophisticated and girly as Aphrodite could give birth to Piper, tomboyish and someone who would rather pin needles into her eyes than go shopping. Plus Annabeth was ecstatic that Piper's parents were remarrying. And halloo, a holiday with her best friends!

The real reason Annabeth didn't want to go was going to Greece would mean missing a one in a lifetime chance to go to Architect camp in the summer; nerdy she knew but it meant a lot to her - Anyway she had already been to Greece!

Annabeth knew that she sounded like a spoilt brat, a trip to Greece with your best friends, is dreamer thinking, a thing any girl would want, friends, sun, beach, ocean and plenty of cute Greek guys. However, Annabeth wasn't your average girl, even before meeting Pipes, Thals and Rach , at the tender age of six, when she had first gone to Greece, the architecture had amazed her little brain and she had knew since then, she wanted to create something that beautiful. ..

Now she had to miss that chance to go to a wedding that her mother was also attending that had left her and her dad. Great?

"Oh my gods, Annabeth I still can't believe you haven't packed, I was ready weeks in advance, what if you don't have enough sun block or forget your bikini top-now that would be a catastrophe cus you diffo can miss-match Beth and, what if you don't pack enough underwear, I mean you're a bridesmaid for gods sake!" Piper stated, shooting daggers as all the girls sniggered- these were the time she sounded like her mum.

"I think she'll pack enough underwear Pipes," Rachel answered as she folded two more pairs of undies for Annabeth (Just in case). "Now what else do we need?" Before Annabeth could opened her mouth, Thalia answered, "Some more shorts and maxi dresses!" Rachel nodded and raced to one of the hundred (at least that's how it seemed to Annabeth) shopping bags from their earlier shopping spree for Annabeth's holiday clothes. "Um, is there any possibility I can pack for myself?"

The three girls turned and stared at Annabeth as if she was insane. "Well, fine you obviously don't need my help then, I'll be in the bathroom, needa brush my teeth anyway." Annabeth grumbled, as she stalked inside the toilet. "Remember to spray!" Called back Rachel as she slammed the door. Annabeth sighed in relief, some peace and quiet.

She sat down on the toilet (not like that lid closed: P) and took out the book she quietly grabbed before coming into the bathroom. It was the first book she could get her hands on, and it turned out to be, one of Piper's silly romance books, her and the girls endlessly tormented her about. It was one of those books that it's front cover had an image of a tall, bronze strapping young fellow with his arms snaked around the waist of a swooning beautiful girl.

In these books, the girl always got her prince charming. Annabeth snorted at the stupidity of the book, teaching young girls they needed a guy to make everything all right, has these authors ever heard about feminist like the suffragettes? Apparently not. Even though Annabeth resented the fact the book was basically defying everything she stood for, she opened up the first page- only thing to do to pass the time… Chapter One-"One way or another, I Daphne Hollow will get him". Eurgh Annabeth inwardly groaned at the first line, which was basically giving away half the story-line; another love-struck girl fawning over a guy in ordinary circumstances she would never get (but this was fiction). This book had better have monsters, Annabeth thought as she turned over the page…


	2. Chapter 2-Up,up away!

When in Greece

Chapter 2

_It seems you guys like it so far, so gave the people the figgy pudding! Plz review u don't know how much it acc helps me… do not own Percy Jackson/heroes of Olympus just some oc's no character mentioned right down._

"Annabeth get out of there, I needa shower!" Was the first thing that Annabeth heard when jolted out of her slumber...And It sounded distinctly like an annoyed Piper. "Oh, yea sorry c'mon in."Annabeth answered in a groggy voice. Piper barged in, "Thanks, sorry you know how I need to brush my teeth before I do practically anything; Hey do you have any of that nice strawberry soap- Wait did you sleep in the bath?" It was then that Annabeth realised she was in fact in her bath the book strewn on top of her stomach; she must have fell asleep whilst reading.

Fantastic Annabeth thought- she would have a back ache for days. "Well, what else was I meant to do, seeing as you guys didn't bother to wake me up?" Piper put her hands on her hips in a very Aphroditey well and remarked back, "Firstly me and the girls were up till 1am packing YOUR suitcase and secondly don't be a fussy Betty (any1 else heard that saying?) Cus today is Greece," Piper squealed. "Now be gone, your mum's made pancakes!" Piper called as Annabeth stalked out of the room, rubbing her back, as she made her way downstairs…

(Line Break)

Annabeth followed the smell of cooked dough and melted chocolate to the kitchen, wistfully. Her mum really knew her to cook a mean pancake. Annabeth said her mum but the fact was Natalie Chase was (sadly) her step mother; although how close they were, one would suspect that they were in fact related instead of Annabeth real mother, Athena, whom Annabeth only saw twice a year-Birthdays and briefly at Christmas.

At that moment, Natalie Chase looked up- her face beaming when she saw Annabeth. Natalie was pretty, she was of Chinese descent with big brown warm eyes marking her as you a person you knew you could trust and would never judge you. These were one of the many traits Annabeth loved about Natalie.

"Good Morning, sleepy head," Mrs Chase said in a cheery tone, "Bethy cakes I made you your favourite, blueberry pancakes with extra, extra syrup." Annabeth grinned as Natalie handed her the plate of syrup covered pancakes- she must've known Annabeth's disdain at missing architect camp so made her favourite food in hope of cheering her up- yet another beloved trait of Natalie- Natalie just knew.

"Thanks mum." Annabeth replied as she sat down at a full table, seated there was an already dressed Thalia (in black ripped demon and a Nirvana t-shirt) - gobbling up her 5th piece of pancakes (Can't blame a girl for eating), Rachel (Wearing a paint splattered shirt and jeans shorts) spreading marmalade on her toast and Annabeth's twin stepbrother Bobby and Matthew yet again whining about the trip, "But Jake invited us to his football party, mum and I don't wanna go to some proxy wedding." Bobby exclaimed with the frequent nodding from Matthew as he doused his pancakes in yet more syrup. "Language."

Called a stern voice-Annabeth dad as he walked into the kitchen. Mr Chase kissed all three of his children on the head before walking over and catching grab of Ms Chase, swirling her around in a mini-waltz in the kitchen followed by a groan of disgust by the children as he leaned down and kiss her right on the mouth. "Ew, gross Dad." Annabeth started as her parents stared loving in each other eyes- truthfully Annabeth was happy that her parents after 10 years of marriage still looked at each other like they were falling in love all over again; but she would never let them know that!

Mr Chase grinned at Annabeth, before replying "Romance never dies, Annie and shouldn't you be getting ready- the drive to the airport pretty long and we needa to get their by 8am, but you can of course come me, the kids and Natalie if you wanna a lie in. Annabeth knew what her father was doing- however discreetly he thought he was being, but Annabeth would not give up now it took her ages before she could convince her dad to let her, Rachel, Piper and Thalia to fly on their own- they were seventeen for goodness sake. And he and Nats, and the kids would meet them at Greece.

Annabeth quietly stood up and replied, "No that's cool dad, I was going upstairs anyway just gotta get Pipes out the bathroom, first thanks for the pancakes MUM!" Annabeth called as she streaked upstairs to change.

Annabeth and Piper came down 20 minutes later, freshened up and ready for the grueling 10 hour plane journey to Greece. Annabeth was in a red baseball jacket-she had borrowed from Piper, a grey tank top, black leggings and trainers. Piper-completing on whether to jut wear her onesies but then gave from the promise of "cute airport boys" by Thalia was wearing a purple off the shoulder jumper, leggings and flats. After finding Piper several waffles to stuff in her face, crying from Natalie, promise from all girls, "We'll be safe!", it was time for to board Annabeth dad's car to the airport…


	3. Chapter 3- Mr Gorgeous

Piper normally didn't actually show off how rich she was, but having actor extraordinaire Tristan Mclean and Victoria secret supermodel, Aphrodite as parents, it was pretty hard to separate herself from the wealth.

That was why Piper dressed so tomboyish and refused any cosmetic help to the dismay of her mother.

But never had Piper been more of a rich snob then when she had to squeeze into the cramp 3rd class plane seats (it seemed the surprise proposal then rush to get the family out for the Tristan-Aphrodite wedding, no-one had thought of booking first class for Piper and her friends).

No more of the first class, private jet fluffy white pillows with her name embroidered in, no French, Monsieur Caviar (accent on the a) presenting her delicious platters as she lazed back watching reruns of America Next Top Model.

No instead Piper got squished in with Annabeth and Thalia and an annoying intolerable 8 year old boy who seemed to want to tell her the same joke, again and again.

("Knock, knock"

"Who's there?"

"Beets"

"Beets who?"

"Beats me!")

After hearing the joke for the umpteenth time (and they hadn't even gone up in the sky yet) something caught Piper's eye, something or some boy that was blonde, tall, muscular and from what she could see downright gorgeous. Maybe Piper should be in 3rd class more often.

"Oh my god, who is that!" Hissed at Annabeth just as Mr gorgeous went to his seat, two flights away giving Piper perfect view of his oh so chiselled jaw. Thalia was already sleeping next to Annabeth.

Annabeth started, obviously close to falling asleep then catching sight of the boy said, "Yum."

"Dibs!" Piper hissed aggressively, it wasn't 2nd grade but Piper still thought dibs and I saw him first should count between best friends.

"Oh whatever, not really my type just observing a nice piece of specimen when I see one and how am I meant to know!"

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "Duh, you know everything."

"Well sorry I'm not well informed on the topic of guys who Piper wants to get in their pants." Annabeth drawled.

"Shut up! I don't want to get in his pants, not before I know his name at least," Piper smirked as she and Annabeth burst into a fit of giggles that was until Piper noticed a familiar small red haired girl heading to the bathroom, a red haired that was sitting right next to Mr Gorgeous.

A red haired by the name of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

When Rachel walked out the bathroom, down the aisle towards he seat she was surprised to feel an arm wrap around her wrist and jolt her into a aisle. A yelp escaped her mouth before she saw the toothy grin of Piper Mclean. "What the hell, Pipes," Rachel began snatching her hand away, "Tryna, rip my arm out of its socket!"

"Sorry Rach, put long story short, I need to switch seats with you."

"What, why!" Rachel said

Piper rolled her eyes, wasn't it obvious, even Rachel of all people couldn't have been unaffected by the hunk she was sitting next to. Then again Rachel preferred oil painting than boys.

"Because, my future husband may be sitting next to and I need to meet him! Please, please Rach!" Piper said fluttering her eyelashes and putting on her famous puppy dog face. No one could say no to Piper's puppy face.

Rachel looking for help from Annabeth who just shrugged like "What, you're going to do!" Rachel shook her head fathomably before raising her hands in defeat, "Go get him kid."

Piper squealed with delight and kissed one of her best friend, cheek. "I love you Rach, you are a star!" Before desperately y patting her jumper pocket, flustered. Rachel slowly held up a small compactable mirror.

"Thanks" Piper said as she mussed up her hair a bit and whipped out the only piece of makeup she had, a shiny case of lip gloss that Annabeth had given her 2 months prior. "Hmm, aren't we trying to impress?" Annabeth drawled.

Piper ignored the comment, then once approving her appearance, decided to readjust her slouchy jumper to reveal a bit of her bra strap, then thinking totally against it and pushing back the jumper, finally walked out of the seat, waving nervously at Annabeth and Rachel adjusting to her new seat, and walked towards the hunk.

She squeezed into the seat, next to him, then turned to face her, looking startled.

"Oh, you're not Rachel." The blond guy chuckled deep and sexy, and now that Piper was up close she could see how vividly blue his eyes were and the little cut at the left side of his bottom lips.

So Rachel had already told the guy her name, maybe she was more interested than Piper first thought. But now looking at the hunk facial features she could see how anyone wouldn't be blown away by his presence, specifically what Piper was feeling now. Boy Rachel was a good friend.

"Oh, yes um we decided to swap seats, you see she gets pretty nervous on flights and she felt it would be easier to sit next to our friend, Annabeth."

"Oh, sure it wasn't because she hates me." Piper couldn't think of anyone who could hate this person, who was making her heart flutter with his smile. Piper took her eyes away from his piercing blue eyes to avoid him seeing her blushed face.

"Um, no I don't think so, I'm Piper by the way." Piper said, rushed so she could lose her nerve.

"Jason." The blond said holding out his hand politely. Piper held and shook, loving the feel of his warm callused fingers. Piper shook her head, to clear her thoughts of Jason hands and wondering what he could do with them. Seeking a distraction, she looked towards the aisle, making sure to avoid Annabeth and Rachel's obvious stares to see the flight attendant handing out drinks.

"Oh, um ma'am here please, thank you." Piper said mentally slapping herself for calling someone no more than 5 years older than her, ma'am. Piper quickly turned around towards Jason again, who greeted her with a smile, except not before Piper saw his eyes raking up her body, his blue eyes darkening with some kind of emotion that was so intense Piper couldn't quite place.

"U-Um," Piper said trying to hide the shakiness of her voice at the fact that hot guy was checking her out. "Um, do you want something?"

"Uh," Jason said his voice just as shaky, "Yeah um."

That was when the pretty blonde flight attendance came towards them, her brown eyes sparkling as she saw Jason.

Piper narrowed her eyes as the flight attendance, whose name tag read Allison, put her manicured hand on Jason's shoulder and replied in a surprisingly husky voice, "What do you fancy?" That comment seemed a little bit suggestive to Piper's ear. But Jason seemed oblivious to Allison advance and said, "A coffee for me and…"

Then stared at Piper expectedly. Piper was slightly distracted by Jason's broad shoulders underneath his grey shirt so was a bit late at her response.

"Um lemonade please." Then leaned down to get her wallet.

Jason shook his head and grasped her hand to stop her, again Piper felt that rush of heat in her stomach. "No, I'll pay, exchange for your good company."

He said then leaned to get their drinks and put a twenty in Allison's hand, a far bigger amount than needed. As Allison wheeled her cart further down the aisle Piper sleeting took her can of lemonade then whispered a "Thanks ." to Jason ,blushing furiously whilst doing so.

Then out of nowhere, Jason reached forward and took a strand of loose hair and tucked it behind her ear. Piper felt her heart stop, Jason hand slide to her cheek and stayed there. Suddenly it seemed like both he and Piper were leaning in.

And what the hell this couldn't be happening to Piper she didn't, kiss guys she just met but there was something electric about Jason, even though she didn't even know his last name and oh my god she certainly couldn't make out with someone on a plane but Jason lip was so close and it was happening so fast and she hoped he didn't think she was easy or anything but nevermore had she wanted something more than she wanted to seal her lips firmly against Jason, just a few more inches…

Then a booming sound made them jump apart

"Could everyone check your seatbelts are locked, we are now about to fly."

It was the flight attendance, Allison.

"Um, well um" Jason stuttered not show where to look or what to say. Meanwhile, Piper looked towards Annabeth and Rachel who seemed to be dying of laughter than Rachel catching her eye, mouthed "OH MY GOD"

This was going to be a long flight.


End file.
